Un Regalo de Navidad
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Sus padres invitaron a Temari a quedarce en su casa. El la ama pero no lo sabe hasta que la ve conotro. Solo el milagro de la navidad le dara el regalo que decea Mi primer fic ShikaTema Lemon


Villbs: Primero que nada, este es mi primer fic, es un Shika-Tema ya que es mi pareja favorita, tengo varios fics escritos en una libreta, y los subire todos, los primeros que hice no son muy buenos (este es el 1) asi que les pido un poco de paciencia.

Inner Villbs: "Paciencia" si como no

Villbs: Ahg como te odio

Inner Villbs: El sentimiento es mutuo

Villbs: Weno los dejo con la historia

Inner Villbs: Si me lo preguntas el titulo esta muy trillado

Villbs¡Por eso no te lo pregunte!

Inner Villbs: Ash que genio

Era noche buena y hacia un poco de frió en Konoha, estaba a punto de anochecer y todo el mundo corría como loco a hacer las compras de ultima hora, solo un chico paseaba tranquilamente.

-Hey! Shikamaru!

-Ino ¿Qué haces, no tienes frió?-la chica iba con su ropa normal, mientras el joven portaba un abrigo gigante debido a su estatura

-¿Eh? No ¿A dónde vas?

-A pasear para alejarme de toda esta gente ruidosa con sus regalos, la navidad es muy problemática

-No digas eso, la Navidad es para pasarla con la gente que quieres… ¡Y que te den regalos!

-Tu siempre tan desinteresada ¬ ¬

-Ah, se me olvidaba, tu padre te esta buscando

-Papa ¿y para que?

-No se, dijo que era un sorpresa

-(Las sorpresas son muy problemáticas)

[Villbs: lo que piensan lo pondré entre paréntesis

-Bueno, adiós Shika, por sierto, vi. a tu mamá y anda de muy buen humor, salúdala de mi parte- la chica se giro y se fue

-¿Una sorpresa, y mi madre de buen humor? Esto es muy problemático-Shikamaru llego a su casa y pensó- (Si, definitivamente las sorpresas son muy problemáticas, y la mía más)

Sentada a un lado de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas y un vestido blanco con flores rojas, corto hasta los muslos, se encontraba la chica de la arena, esa que hacia que Shikamaru se sintiera extraño.

-Shika! Hola genio!

-Tsk, hola- dijo fingiendo estar fastidiado porque en realidad quería salir corriendo

-Anda, cualquiera diría que no me quieres ver

-No, no es eso, es que…

-Shikamaru, hijo- era su madre que salía a recibirlo- mira, tu padre y yo hemos invitado a pasar la navidad con nosotros a esta linda joven, pero pasen ya o se congelaran

-Yo me quedare un rato aquí, después entro- en eso momento Shikamaru se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pues pensó que iba a tener problemas, pero como un angel caído del cielo se escucho…

-Yo me quedo con el- dijo Temari

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo mirando a Temari y luego girándose a su hijo para dirigirse a el –Me la cuidas- Yoshino se giro sobre sus talanes y volvia a entrar a la casa.

-A mamà le brillan los ojos cuando ve a Temari, esta va a ser una larga navidad- murmuro para si mismo

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Eh, no, nada, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de estar con tus hermanos?

-Ah, bueno, es que Gaara salio de la aldea junto con Matzuri y Kankuro va a pasar la navidad con su novia, y como no quería quedarme el la aldea decidí tomarme unas vacaciones- la chica sonrió como siempre, solo que esta vez sus labios estaban ligeramente morados por el frió

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió de lado, de verdad que las mujeres eran problemáticas, no entenda porque vestia ese vestido que nada le protegia del frio solo para verce bien, despues de todo, ella, a su gusto, siempre se veia bien, dejo de sonreir devido a que se sorpendio de sus pensamientos.

-Toma- Shikamaru se quito el abrigo y se lo coloco en los hombros a la chica

-Gra-Gracias- tartamudeo sorprendida de la amabilidad del joven

-¡Pero que caballeroso! Se nota que es mi hijo, que bueno que viste la sorpresa Shikamaru- Shikaku iba llegando y vio a su hijo muy seca de Temari, lo cual no le era nada raro, puesto que conocía a su hijo y sus sentimientos

-Papá- Shikamaru estaba desanimado como si lo hubiera avergonzado

-Buenas noches Señor Nara

-Buenas noches, linda Temari- La joven se sonrojó un poco, ahora sabía de donde había sacando el lado amable Shikamaru, claro que su padre no andaba con eso de los hombres y las mujeres todo el tiempo

-La cena esta lista!- grito la madre de Shikamaru dentro de la casa

-Mejor entremos o si no tu madre se enojara

Temari sonrió al recordar que Shikamaru le decia que su madre se anojaba fácilmente y que su padre la tenia un poco de miedo, cosa que a lla se la hacie difícil de creer, pues despues de que Shikaku las presento, Yoshino se porto muy amable con ella.

Los tres entraron a cenar, Shikaku, aunque callado, estaba atento a la conversación de las mujers, en cambio Shikamaru, tenia cara de fastidio a mas no poder¿Qué era lo que su madre tramaba con tantas preguntas hacia Temari? De algo estaba seguro, conocer mas hacerca de ella en cuanto a su vida de ninja, no era.

-Y dime¿tienes novio?

Shikamaru casi se atraganta con la comida mientras Temari sonreia un poco pues estaba muy sonrojada

-Bueno…este yo, hum, si, tengo un novio

Shikaku se quedo muy pensativo mientras miraba a su hijo que tenia la cara agachada en un claro gesto de decepcion, pero que las mujeres no notaron

-¿Y lo conosco?

-Seguramente, el es de aquí- Yoshino cambio su cara por un de completa malicia, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Temari dejara a su novio

-¿Y quie….

-¿Y porque no esta contigo hoy?- Shikamaru intervino antes de que se madre preguntara alguna imprudencia, Yoshino solo arrugo la nariz molesta pero no dijo nada ya que la pregunta que habia lanzado Shikamaru tambien era de su interes.

-Bueno, es que es noche buena y yo no queria que dejara a su familia, yo podre estar con el despues

-Es muy afortunado de tener a una joven tan hermosa como su novia- dijo Shikaku- Y¿tus hemanos que piensan?

-La verdad es que a mis hermanos jamas les han gustado mis novios y eso que tengo 23 años

La madre de Shikamaru quizo preguntar de nuevo quien era el novio de Temari, pero Shikamaru rapidamente le pidio que dejara el interrogatorio, asi pues la cena continuo tranquila mientras que contaba historias de las misiones y anecdotas de la familia (que dicho sea de paso, la muyoria fueron contadas por Yoshino, alegando que cuando Shikamaru era pequeño, era flojo hasta para llorar puesto que casi no lo hacia) cuando terminaron, los padres de Shikamaru se fueron a dormir, y el llevo a Temari al cuarto donde se quedaria esos días.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Shikamaru en la puerta del cuarto

-Tu… ¿no pasas?, digo, para platicar un rato

-Seria muy problemático, si mi mamà nos viera de seguro pensaria mal

[Inner Villbs: Uyyy si, haste del rogar, como tu ni quieres…

-Entiendo- Temari, sin saber porque, sentia desilusión

-Pero… supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

[Inner Villbs¡Anda¡Pero que sacrificado!

Juntos entraron y se sentaron en el futos, se podia sentir que estaban nerviosos, y esque, estar solos, en una habitación y a oscuras no los ayudaba en nada

-Asi que tienes novio eh

-Si- Temari sonrreia

-Ytienen mucho saliendo?

-Como tres semanas

-Y puedo saber como se llama?

-Claro, yo no tengo ningun problema, es mas, hibamos a decircelo a sus amigos en año nuevo, pero tambien eres su amigo asi que…

-Temari, cariño ¿estas despierta?

-(Mi madre no podia venir en mejor momento)- Shikamaru se recriminaba mentalmente por no harla dejado preguntar antes. En ese momento entro Yoshino y Shikamru no puedo esconderce

-¡Shikamaru¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba muy sorprendida por ver a su hijo con la joven tan juntos, seguramente si hubiera sido otra chica lo hubiera regañado en seguida, pero esta joven le agradaba mucho, sonrrio y le giño un ojo a su hijo, el cuel, se sonrrojo notablemente – Solo vine a traerte un conertor para que no tengas frio ( claro que si estas con mi hijo en lo que menos vas a pensar sera en el clima) –entrego el cobertor a temati y salio del cuerto

[Inner Villbs: Pero que madre O.O

-Eh, bueno, creo que mejor me voy- Shikamaru se dirigio a la puerta

-Espera! No te he dado tu abrigo- La joven se lo quito y lo extendio para que el lo tomara, cuando lo hizo, sus manos se rozaron un instante causando un escalofrio placentero en ambos.

Antes que pudieran reaccionar, se estaban besado, quien habia iniciado el beso ya no lo sabian, y no les importo, se sentia muy bien el estar asi de cerca, las manos de Shikamaru subieron y tomaron la sintura de Temari entre ellas, la estrecho contra si posesivamente y rozo con la lengua sus labios, lo que proboco que ella abriera la boca y el entrara en ella, juando y explorando cada rincón, por instionto comenzaron a caminar hasta el futon y en menos de 2 segundo Shikamaru estaba arriba de ella y comenzaba a decender por su cuello, comenzo a besar un poco mas abajo hasta que…se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo haciendolos reaccionar, talves la madre regresaba a algo mas, asi que Shikamaru se levando rapidamente para salir y ya en la pueta le dedico una ultima mirada a la chica que aun no salia de su confucion, Shikamaru abrio la puerta y salio antes que lo vieran.

Unos segundos despues se escuchan los pasos mas cerca y alguien toca la puerta

-Temari¿estas despierta¿puedo pasar?

-Si- Temari reconoce las vos –Pase señor Nara- el padre de Shikamaru paso y la saludo antes de hablar

-No voy a quitarte tu tiempo, solo quiero pedirte un favor

-Claro señor¿Qué decea?

Veras, yo quisiera…pues que tu…-tomo aire y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar- que no le rompas el corazon a mi hijo- Temari quiso decir algo pero Shikaku la interrumpio sabiendo lo que queria decir- Yo se que no es tu intención y que tu probablemente no sientas nada por Thika, pero yo se que el te quiere, anque no quiera admitirlo, lo se porque el te mira con los mismos ojos con los que yo veo a su madre, ella no es ninja, pero es fuerte como tu, eso es lo que hace que a Shikamaru le cueste tanto trabajo hablar contigo…eso y el miedo al rechazo. Me agradas mucho Temari, por eso espero que seas feliz con el hombre que elijas- dicho esto, salio del cuarto de Temari,

Ni Shikamaru ni Temari durmieron esa noche, aun no entendian lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Shikamaru no dejaba de preguntarce porque la beso o si fue ella quien lo beso, ella tenia novio, ella dijo que era su amigo, entonces¿Por qué no le importo en ese monto? Sabia que simple deceo no fue lo que sintio, sintio algo mas profundo. El consideraba a Temari la mujer mas problemática de todas, pero habia algo en ella, algo que la hacia diferente a las demas, cuando se enteraba de que ella vendria a la aldea siempre se sentia ansioso sin saber la razon[si la sabia, pero la negaba se reusaba a verla en año nuevo con un amigo suyo anunciando su noviazgo, como si lo que acababa de suceder no significara nada para ella, sacudio su cabeza, no queria tener estas imagenes en su mente, no le hacian bien, talves, al dia siguiente todo fuera igual… o talvez no

Temari segua dando vueltas entre las sabanas sin poder conciliar el sueño¿Qué se suponia que debia hacer? Ella tenia un novio maravilloso, era cariñoso, simpatico, Junnín, carismatico, inteligente, era un novio perfecto, pero no era a quien ella amaba¿habia pensado en el amor? Que ridiculo, ella no podia estar enamorada de ese vago, holgazan, fumador, despreocupado, problemático, alto, delgado, lindo, tierno, sexy, inteligente, gracioso, amable, caballeroso…basta! Era suficiente, no podia seguir pensando esto de el, no debia. ¿Seria sierto lo que dijo el padre de Shikamaru ¿el la querria? No estaba segura, solo sabia lo que ella sentia por el, ahora se daba cuenta, y eso traia un consecuencia, debia dormir, asi pensaria bien como hacer lo que planeaba para el dia siguiente, aunque fuera doloroso debia hacerlo.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo antes de tormirce- perdoname Kiba

La mañana siguiente llego mas temprano de lo que debia, curiosamente a Shikamaru no le dio pereza levantarce, talvez ocupar la mente era lo que debia hacer, bajo a desayunar y en la sala estaban sus padres y Temariy a su lado 3 maletas.

-¿Y esas maletas?- no eran las de Temari

-Tu padre y yo nos iremos de vacaciones algunos días

-¿Por qué?

-(Para dejarlos solos y ver si me dan un nieto) Por nada en especial

Los padres se despidieron de los jóvenes y se fueron dejando un silencio en la casa, habia una gran tension y parecia que ninguno queria tocar el tema de la noche anterior, pero Temari tenia algo que hacer.

-Bueno, yo tengo que salir, adios

-¿Vas a regresar?

-¿Tu quires que regrese?

-Pues, mis padres te invitaron

-Ah, claro, tus padres- Temari estaba trieste con su respuesta, ya esperaba algo asi, pero no era lo que ella deceaba, rapidamente fingio una sonrrisa- No te preocupes vuelvo al rato.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde Temari ya habia hablado con Kiba, no le gusta hacer eso el dia de navidad, pero el se merecia a alguien que lo amara, y ella no podia hacerlo, la ruptura fue limpia, Kiba lo entendio perfectamente, claro que no le dijo todo, solo que necesitaba tiempo y el la entendio, despues de todo eran amigos desde hace años, no quisieron terminar y jamas verce,su amistad era por sobre todo, asi que salieron a comer y pasear, las 7 de la noche pronto llegaron y Temari tenia que regresar a la casa de los Nara asi que se despidio de Kiba, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrando "gracias". Parecia que todo estaba bien, pero fue al separarce que se dio cuenta de que sierta persona los veia desde una esquina. Temari volvio a v ver a Kina para decir adios, pero cuando regreso la vista ala esquina ya no habia nadie. Preocupada, si saber porque, comenzo a caminar, Shikamaru los vio, debia hablar con el, pero no lo encontro, paso mas de 3 horas buscandolo pero no lo encontro, decidio volver a la casa, talves el estaba ahí, entro sin hacer ruido, subio hasta el cuarto de el y entro sin avisar, lo vio, estaba recostado en la cama con las manos tras la nuca,camino hasta el y se sento en el borde de la cama.

-Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar- el no abrio los ojos para verla

-¿de que?

-De lo que viste, te Kiba y de mi…y de lo de anoche

-No te preocupes, yo no le dire nada, ustedes pueden seguir tranquilos, yo jamas mencionare lo sucedido.

-Ese es el punto, tenemos que hablar

-Temari, fue solo un beso, no hay porque hacer un alboroto

-Solo un beso…y yo que termine con Kiba- susurro creyendo que no la escucharia, pero se equivoco

-¿Terminarte con kiba¿Por qué?- dijo incorporandoce y viendola a la cara

-Merecia a alguien que lo amara, yo crei hacerlo, pero…ya no estoy segura…no importa como tu has dicho fue solo un beso- Temari quiso levantarce pero Shikamaru le sujeto el brazo y la jalo hacia el donde la beso.Temari tenia los ojos abiertos, no esperaba tal reaccion, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y cuando lo hizo Shikamaru se separo de ella

-Para mi no fue solo un beso- dijo el

-Para mi tampoco

Se volvieron a besar y Shikamaru la jalo hacia la cama, quedando los dos acostados, ella encima de el, Comenzo a acariciar su espalda, la besaba con ternura, de verdad la amaba, ahora podia admitirlo sin miedo de que se burlara de el, sabia que no seria rechazado y una felicidad inindo su pecho, era correspondido, ese era su deceo desde hace años, sintio a Temari rigida, parecia estar nerviosa, asi que la beso en la frente para darle seguridad y funciono, su cuerpo descanso un poco mas encima de Shikamaru, relajado, asiendo que por el contrario, ahora fuera el quien se tensara, mas específicamente una zona.

Temari lo sintio hacerlo, y volvio a ponerce nerviosa, pero no queria parar, volvio a besarlo en la boca y rodo a un lado de la cama, el comprendio y se coloco encima de ella y comenzo a quitarle el kimono con delicadeza, finalmente la dejo en ropa interio,

Y el hizo lo mismo con la suyo, solo que el si quedo desnudo.

Temari miro hacia abajo, no debio hacerlo, jamas vio a un hombre desnudo de cerca, pero sabia que "eso" era mucho mas grande de lo que debia, un placer para cualquier mujer, pero ella era virgen, hiba a dolerle.

Shimamaru noto su mirada de preocupación y volvio a besarla con ternura, intentando calmarla, ella dejo de pensar y correspondio al beso, al tiempo en que ella misma se quitaba el sostén, Shikamaru beso sus pechos con ternura, no aguantaba mas, estaba muriendo por tenerla en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero queria ser delicado, bajo sus besos hacia su estomago y beso el ombligo y ella suspiro, bajo mas y beso la beso encima de las bragas negras, coloco las manos a un lado de estas y comenxo a bajarlas dejandole a sus ojos una vista de lo feminina que era su amada.

Temari, inconcientemente cerro mas las piernas cuando sintio que estaba por completo desnuda, Shikamaru sonrrio de lado al ver que esa mujer, a pesar de ser tan escandalosa y dar miedo a veces, era bastante timida en la cama¿timida en la cama? Su mente por fin proceso la información, haciendo surgir un pregunta de sus labios, talves no era el mejor momento para hacerla, pero debia saber la respuesta si iba a continual, debia saber como hacerlo.

-Dime ¿eres virgen?

Temari enrojeció como nunca habia visto a Hinata, haciendo honor al mas profundo rojo, giro su cabeza de lado para no verlo, apreto las sabanas con las manos y uso el poco valor que le quedaba para asintir con la cabeza levemente, asiendo que al instante este se esfumara por completo.

Shikamaru se lleno de felicidad, no porque fuera el primero, si no porque ella lo aceptaba, en ese insatante, dejo de pensar en lo que entre sus piernas habia, la necesitaba, era cierto, casi sentia que le dolia su propia erección, pero ahora necesitaba mas que ella se sintiera bien, porque si ella era felliz, el lo seria tambien.

-Te amo, Temari, siempre lo he hecho.

Temari giro la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, no podia ser mas feliz, sentia que estaba completa, una simple frace le habia ambiado su vida de un forma unica

-Y yo a ti- se inclino para besarlo en los labios, el la tomo por la cintitura y cuando el beso termino le susurro al oido- hazlo- y volvio a recostarce.

Shikamaru se permitio ver su cuerpo perfecto, el no era virgen,ya habia estado con mujeres antes, pero ninguna era como Temari, ella era simplemente perfecta.

Acaricio la curva de la cintira, sentia las manos temblarle, se estaba comportando como un primerizo y eso lo volvia loco, pero a la vez tenia miedo¿realmente era el quien debia quitarle la virginidad a Temari¿ralmente merecia ese honor? Se preguntaba que debia hacer hasta que de nuevo sintio ese dolor entre sus piernas, pero lo ignoro

-Temari¿estas segura de esto? Yo te puedo esperar a que estes lista, no tenemos…

-Estoy lista Shikamaru

-No quiero haerte daño, jamas me lo perdonaria.

-Lo se- acaricio la mejilla de el y lo miro a los ojos mientras sonrreia, ahora ya no se sentia nerviosa.

-Porfavor Temari, necesito que estes segura, despues ya no podre parar- Shikamaru tenia los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mas de la caricia de Temari, la deceaba tanto, pero la amaba, y haria lo que sea que ella le pidiece

-Estoy segura, te quiero a ti.

-Te amo tanto.

Shikamaru volvio a besarla, se habia dicho a si mismo hacer lo que ella deceaba, y si ella lo deceaba a el, entonces lo tendria, volvio a acariciar sus senos, mientras besaba su vientre bajo, Temari gozaba cada beso, caricia o palabra que el le decia mientras lo hacia, y se lo hacia saber cada ves que un sonido lleno de placer salia de sus labios, o cuando le acariciaba el cabello. Shikamaru lamia cada parte de la intimidad de Temari, e introdujo su lengua y comienza a moverla, pero a los pocos segundos la siente contraer asi que saca su lengua, no queria que tuviera un orgasmo aun, queria que llegaran juntos, asi que sintiendo que estaba lista se situo encima de ella y la besa dulcemente el los labios alñ tiempo que abre sus pierna, movimiento con el cual ella se tensa, pero no hace s que acariciaar la espalda de el. Shikamaru al fin hace cazo a su miembro y se acomoda para entrar en ella, lo hace lento para no lastimarla, Temari le encaja las uñas y se muerde un labio para no gritar, finalmente Shikamaru siente una barrera, lo piensa mejor y decide entrar rapido para no prolongar el dolor, ella le encaja mas las uñas al punto de hacrlo sangrar mientras deja esapar un pequeño grito y despues vuelve a morder su labio haciento tambien que sangre. El le besa la sangre y se queda inmóvil esperando que ella se recupere. Como ya habia dicho, el no queria hacerle daño, unos segundos pasaron y el dolor se fue permitiendole a ella sentir el mismo placer de antes, el entiende su mirada y comienza a moverce lento al principio pero despues el deceo de mas placer aunmento haciendo ir mas rapido, por instinto, Temari comenzo a moverce, Shikamaru sonrrio de lado al verlo, pero la sonrrisa se borro cuando este movimiento le proboco mas placer del que habia sentido, haciendo que su propio orgasmo se aproximada, la sintio hacer lo mismo hacer lo mismo, y cuando sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor suyo se dejo ir, llegando a la sima juntos, como el deceaba, miro a la mujer debajo de el, si, mujer, ahora era un mujer en todo sentido, sonrrio de saber que el lo habia echo asi. Ella sudaba notablemente e intentaba calmar su respiración, el rodo hacia un lado intententando hacer lo mismo, pero despues se inclino un poco sobre ella y la beso el los labios con mas ternura que las veces anteriores.

-Ahora eres mia, y no dejare que nadie mas te toque

Temari rio ante el comentario.

-Eres posesivo sabes?

Shikamaru sonrrio, el jamas habia sido posesivo, pero era impocible no serlo con ella.

-Puede ser…pero no me importa mientras que seas mia.

Volvio a besarla, sabia que tendria problemas con sus hermanos, pero no le importo, ella valia la pena, y de cierto modo, sabia que nada ni nadie podria separarlos, ella le pertenecia, asi como el le pertenecia a ella.

**FIN**


End file.
